


金主x爱豆

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 小吴总很憋屈。自己花钱包养了一个什么玩意儿。





	金主x爱豆

**Author's Note:**

> 想不出像样名字的pwp  
本质沙雕文学 很雷 车一点也不好磕 慎入

吴世勋第一次见边伯贤，是在父亲的公司参与的选秀节目上。

父亲是娱乐公司的老总，那个节目里有许多由父亲的公司输送过去的练习生，可一众人设完美讨喜的爱豆当中，他偏偏看中了某个一脸羞涩的素人，私下联系过后双方达成了等价的交易，素人顺利出道，而他多了一个叫边伯贤的，情人。

吴世勋不是第一次包养情人，作为娱乐公司老总的儿子，身边自然是从来不缺漂亮孩子，可边伯贤是最特别的那一个——他特别就特别在……特别欠揍。

吴世勋见过经验丰富的，也见过无师自通的，他本以为边伯贤属于后者。

两人第一次开房的当晚，他一眼就相中的漂亮孩子洗的香喷喷的在床上等他，吴世勋搂过来亲了几口，觉得自己好像在亲猪蹄。边伯贤的唇柔软又香甜，可是吻技未免太差了一点，完全是吴世勋在单方面做动作。

吴世勋觉得索然无味，索性直接进入正题，他摸了几下边伯贤的鸡巴，那玩意儿就乖乖地硬了起来，但边伯贤却突然露出了惊慌的神色，“老板，我，我还是第一次……”

吴世勋“嗯”了一声，觉得他害羞的样子有点可爱，就捏了两下边伯贤的脸，谁知边伯贤下一句就口出惊人：“我靠，老板，你怎么用摸过鸡巴的手摸我的脸！”

吴世勋猛咳了几声，甚至想用那只手把边伯贤当场掐死。

“不，不是，呃，我什么都没说，你摸吧，老板你随便摸……”边伯贤看吴世勋好像生气了，立刻怂了，声音也小的跟蚊子一样。

吴世勋就又去挑拨边伯贤的鸡巴，边伯贤吭哧吭哧地喘着，又开始哼唧：“老板我真的是第一次，我原来没有操过男人啊，如果待会我早泄了怎么办啊……”

吴世勋掐起边伯贤的下巴，恶狠狠地问：“你刚才说什么？？？”

边伯贤吓得一懵，眼珠子滴溜溜地转了两圈，好像明白了什么：“对不起，老板，误会了，我还以为你想在下面……”

“那个，老板，其实，我后面也是第一次啊……”

吴世勋用手指沾了润滑液，也不打算怜香惜玉了，把边伯贤翻过来掰开屁股就往里捅，边伯贤嗷嗷叫了半天，吴世勋又开始迷茫了，觉得自己不是在做爱，是在杀猪。

终于，边伯贤未经人事的小菊花被吴世勋的手指操开了，穴口红润润亮晶晶的，边伯贤也不叫了，把脸埋在枕头里。吴世勋又不太乐意了，心想怎么就是觉得今天这么憋屈的慌呢，他哪这么伺候过别人啊，当下就拍了拍边伯贤的肩膀把他叫起来，扔了一个避孕套给他：“给我戴上。”

边伯贤老老实实地撕开了包装袋，吴世勋又补充道：“用嘴。”

边伯贤只好撅着屁股爬到床头拿了一个新的避孕套，用嘴撕开了包装袋。

“你他妈脑子是不是有坑？我的意思是，你！叼着避孕套，给我戴上！”一向斯文的小吴总终于忍不住爆了粗口。

边伯贤心想这也太高难度了，耍杂技呢，不过金主要求他只能照做，他叼着黏糊糊的避孕套，那玩意儿在舌尖直打滑，没咬稳一下子掉床上去了，他干笑着想捡起来，没耐心的吴世勋直接捡起来自己给自己戴上了，边伯贤松了口气重新趴好，闭着眼睛等着挨操，半天后面也没动静，他疑惑地回头看了一眼，被吴世勋揪着头发操进去，整个人的叫声都变了调：“卧槽啊啊啊啊啊——”

吴世勋操进去半天没动，等边伯贤不叫了才贴着他的耳朵冷冷地说：“你就不能叫的好听点儿？”

“怎样才算好听啊？”边伯贤迷茫地发问。

吴世勋语塞，不再对牛弹琴，反正那刚开苞的小菊花温暖紧致，足够他忘记一切不愉快，他扶着边伯贤的腰开始深一下浅一下的操，边伯贤就有气无力地发出高一声低一声的痛叫，也不知道从哪一刻开始他的叫声越来越甜腻，吴世勋顶到深处时顺带揉了几下边伯贤的乳头，边伯贤就控制不住地射了出来，腰塌了下去被吴世勋扶起来，又干了一阵才罢休。

等吴世勋射完后，他把一身香汗的边伯贤丢进浴缸，边伯贤还在哎哟哎哟地叫：“老板我真是第一次啊，你怎么这么狠心，我的屁股都被你操开花了，我的处男屁股就这么被操坏了……”

吴世勋听着边伯贤的话又是一阵心烦意乱，拍打了两下边伯贤的脸作为警告：“闭嘴，再叫就让你知道什么叫真正的操坏。”

边伯贤闭嘴了，也不敢坐下，蹲在浴缸里玩脚指头。

“我是让你来玩水的？赶紧洗完，我给你上药。”吴世勋脱口而出后又开始后悔，他怎么又主动给自己安排了伺候人的活计？

“老板我不敢碰那里啊，好他妈痛啊，我是不是要下半身残疾了啊……”边伯贤委委屈屈地说。

吴世勋迷迷糊糊间又被这家伙忽悠去帮他洗了澡，又把边伯贤抱回床上给他上药，做完一切之后边伯贤就累得睡着了，吴世勋还醒着，他觉得很委屈，他明明是掏钱的那个，为什么感觉自己像是被嫖了？他一眼就看中的漂亮孩子，怎么是这种德性？真是应了那句著名的“脸是拿智商换的了”。

可第二天早上，浑身香香软软在吴世勋的胸前睁开眼睛的边伯贤，又让吴世勋忘记了昨晚所有的不愉快。

“再做一次吧。”他说。

边伯贤下意识捂住屁股：“不要，已经操坏了，饶了我吧老板，我不出道了还不行吗……”

吴世勋哭笑不得，好像哄孩子一样哄着边伯贤脱了裤子，把鸡巴塞进边伯贤腿间，蹭着他大腿内侧白白净净的软肉。边伯贤估计还是第一次经历腿交，盯着吴世勋的鸡巴发愣，吴世勋觉得好笑，揉了揉他的脑袋，“想什么呢？”

“我在想，”边伯贤咬着手指头作思索状，“这么粗的鸡巴到底是怎么塞进去的，我平时拉的屎也没有这么粗啊……”

吴世勋的脸一下子臭了起来，压紧了边伯贤的腿让缝隙更加紧实，同时加快了抽插的速度，火热坚硬的肉棒不时蹭着边伯贤的性器和囊袋，很快也让边伯贤硬了起来，他想伸手去摸，被吴世勋抓住手腕，故意惩罚他一样：“不许摸。自己反思反思我为什么生气。”

“老板我错了，我不敢了……”边伯贤憋得要爆炸，明明已经勃起的性器却得不到及时的抚慰，只能靠吴世勋偶尔的磨蹭积累一点快感，他难受地扭来扭去，再加上屁股又痛，不一会儿便难受地掉了眼泪：“呜呜呜我不做了，我不出道了……”

这人怎么爱拿出道来威胁自己？爱出不出和他有关系吗？吴世勋实在想不通。等到他射在边伯贤的腿间时，边伯贤终于控制不住也射了出来，两人的精液淋漓在边伯贤的腿间一片黏腻。吴世勋又把边伯贤翻过来，掰开他的屁股，边伯贤哭叫的更大声：“别啊不要啊我给你撸出来还不行么你别再操那里了……”

“闭嘴。”吴世勋被边伯贤吵得很烦，“你是幼儿园小孩吗，话又多又吵——还都是些屁话。”

后穴处凉凉的触感舒缓了疼痛，边伯贤这才明白过来，原来吴世勋在帮他上药。

“谢谢老板。”他的声音中充满了诚恳。

“别再叫老板了。叫我世勋。”吴世勋淡淡道。

“好的老板。对了老板，我到底能不能出道啊？”

“我不说了，老板，您别再生气了……我叫世勋，我以后一定都叫世勋！”

“世勋，你这次是不是用户体验很差，对不起，我的屁股不给力，等我菊花痊愈，随你怎么操。”

“老板…世勋，下次做之前我一定学会用嘴戴套，还有叫的好听，您放心，我会努力学习的。”

吴世勋终于不再沉默：“你想怎么学？”

“啊？”

“我的意思是……”

吴世勋盯着冰凉的药膏在后穴处受热渐渐化成透明的液体，酷似高潮时后穴分泌出的肠液。

“…你只能在我床上学。”

end.（or tbc?）


End file.
